fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sanctuary
Does anyone think this will be way better than that 2D menu? or do you think it will be a hassle? :I think it's a brilliant idea, there are some gameplay clips online showing how it works, and it's rather well done, in my opinion. Batjimi 08:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I love this idea. Should be good. ☆The Solar 12:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) i think its best not to have all those lists. And it adds to the game which im fine with. ~Gotlex? :] 18:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Gold I promised that I would be as good as a saint in Fable 3, but then that picture came and my mouth dropped so now I SWEAR to be as evil as the devil to HAVE THAT MUCH GOLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!King Ratcliffe 18:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed areas I could give a list of confirmed areas if you like. I just finished installing the DLC that comes with the LCE version :) Alpha Lycos 21:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Go for it!! Yay! Information that's definately true!! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:20, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :And you can trust me to make proper edits and be truthful in them. I would have edited sooner but have been playing the game. Sad thing is I don't think it lets you choose which Fable II save links or if it even does it. Alpha Lycos 00:03, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think it automatically does so. Or Peter was saying to much... again. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 21:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Am i the only one who thinks the idea of just pressing start and bam your in the santuary. i mean when your in the cave with the crawler and those shadow creatures, where walter could have died, wouldent it make more sense to just take him and your self to the santuary and teleport using the map back to albion, or do the same in other life threating situation. it also seems a bit too unbelieveable that halfway through a battle with some balverines you can go to the santuary and change cholthes then come back to see everythings exactly the way you left it. i think it takes away from the "feel"(not sure if thats the best way to describe it) of the game. it just seems realy unrealistic,IMOH they should just bring back menus Help I recently bought a new outfit that I want to wear, but when I go to the dressing room of the Sanctuary, the same four outfits are displayed, and I can't figure out how to change into ones that aren't displayed. Can someone help me out?--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]YOU. LOSE. 16:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, problem solved.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]YOU. LOSE. 16:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Help Please I need desperate help. I just had 5 milllion gold in the sanctuary and got the key, however when I transfered it all to the treasury it stayed in it. It says that I have no gold but theres a pile of gold still there that won`t move So I cant get to the chest. If anyone could please help. :Leave and come back, if that fails to work try teleporting to a different area using the map (so that the loading screen appears) and then returning to Sanctuary. The gold pile wouldn't deplete in mine under any circumstances, I logged in today though and found not my usual character in the sanctuary but a generic male prince in a dweller outfit (I never created, I had only one save on the profile), when I checked to see if my other character still existed and loaded it the personal vault was finally empty and the chest was there and able to be opened (despite never having seen the key). I assume the key turned invisible somehow, I had prior knowledge it was there and was hard to spot (so I didnt miss seeing it, it must have actually been invisible). Opened the chest after the bug righted itself and got the Dragonstomper .48 (already had the guild set of tattoos though as villagers can give them as gifts). Mictlantecuhtli 23:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Vault Room Roof Is not transparent, though that person keeps claiming you can see through it into the castle. Its wrong. Mictlantecuhtli 22:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) * When i was finally picked up gold key in sanctuary I wanted to look down and out of nowhere I saw rooms in dark space. and they looked the same as this one in the castle. so what i thought at first is that sanctuary is in the same space as castle rooms. so because i have my laptop next to my xbox I started to type on this wiki. HAPPY??? :Its possible to be a glitch. Or it could just be a random mapping merge. Games have that often, doesn't prove they are linked in truth. I've played a game where if you press hard against a wall you can see a city that is on the other side of the world map. Also please remember to sign your posts.--Alpha Lycos 04:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) speculation? "The Sanctuary may have been built from the remains of the Chamber of Fate, as it was also located near Bowerstone." This seems to be just speculation as to me the Sanctuary has no similarities with the Chamber of Fate, even if it was just renovated.--Alpha Lycos 15:11, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed. I've removed that. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:16, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Nobody thought that sanctuary was build somewhere under castle? Nuclear Simon 15:19, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Highly unlikely to be under the castle. Unless the whole castle was demolished to be rebuilt between Fable II and Fable III the only thing under the castle is dungeons.--Alpha Lycos 15:25, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::You know, I'm only saying. Maybe the spire or this like tube building in castle's gardens?Nuclear Simon 17:06, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I know and I was merely saying its unlikely. My theory is the Sanctuary doesn't exist in Albion. Or even exist in the physical sense. It would explain how you can stop in the middle of battle and go to it yet remain damaged. Just your spirit goes there.--Alpha Lycos 17:11, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: That teory seems to look most true. But what about your weapons, clothes and stuff. I think it just "magicly" teleoports you there. I still don't know about sound of closing doors when you enter sanctuary. Nuclear Simon 18:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've never heard that sound in my game. And the weapons could be magical representations of the real things and when you switch they magically teleport to your being and send the old ones away. All in all the Sanctuary is just a fancy pause menu nothing more.--Alpha Lycos 19:37, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Challenges I need help when I go into the live room Jasper tells me that there's a new challenge but where can I see them? :I've never heard him use the word 'challenge' specifically, but I assume he's referring to the quest packs, Understone and Traitor's Keep. They can be seen in the Live room on the right-hand wall with all available DLC. TheIndifferentist 05:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) save room the save room should be mentioned. it contains saves and is accessed from the menu.(at least in the pc version) 21:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea. I don't have the PC version, so someone ought to check it over to make sure I get it accurate. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:26, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Status vs. Statistics The status of what weapon and gauntlets equipped and the level of your aura and RtR chests opened is in the Sanctuary, the statistics are viewed from the alcove in the LIVE room. 06:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :What exactly are you referring to? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:01, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind. I hadn't noticed the edits to the article. I must remember to not blindly plough through out of context. -'E' 19:07, January 3, 2012 (UTC) What about the Map? The map is in the Santuary, but there no mention of the map here. I was hoping to learn about it or at least see a link if it has its own page. It's even in the picture used for this article, right there in the middle. Yet it's like the map is the 'elephant in the room', only occasionally mentioned - but never actually discussed, explained, or described in any way. Amsuko (talk) 02:49, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :There are actually three map tables in Fable III, one in the Sanctuary, one in the castle war room, and one in the Bowerstone Resistance Headquarters. That sounds like a good idea to have a page for them.Garry Damrau(talk) 04:12, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :It does have a mention; it says In the centre of the main chamber is a map table representing Albion and Aurora which allows you to track quests, manage real estate, and fast travel to locations. There's nothing wrong with expanding this description though - what did you have in mind? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Respawning Sanctuary Gold Key after opening the Sanctuary chest i noticed another key had spawned, does this mean i will be able to open the chest a second time? turns out you can't pick up the key a second time and the chest dosen't reset like the key does. BlackDragon666 (talk) 11:54, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, interesting. Thanks for mentioning it! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:00, July 14, 2013 (UTC) About Jasper always saying there are there are new items in the Sanctuary shop. this is most likely an oversight by the dev team and not a glitch, as Lionhead probably planned to relaese more dlc items but later scrapped them. BlackDragon666 (talk) 11:14, July 28, 2013 (UTC) The possible location of the Sanctuary I might be wrong but i think the Sanctuary might have been built in the remains of the Guild Cave from Fable 2. BlackDragon666 (talk) 11:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC)